


Freedom

by AidenRamblesOn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenRamblesOn/pseuds/AidenRamblesOn
Summary: He's ten hours from home, day drinking in a bar he didn't know the name of, in a town he'd almost missed from blinking too fast when a cool drink of water personified walked up and lit his cigarette for him.Hanzo Shimada has a type, and it's the entirety of Jesse McCree.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for flaaffying on Twitter! As a thank you for their illegally perfect McCree art that has been giving me life the past few days. My second actual contribution to the OW fandom community. Hope you enjoy it!

There was something almost comforting about dark little bars with nondescript signs on days where the temperature beat records. The deep tinted windows blocked out the harsh rays, and fans from every direction kept the room cool enough to keep anyone from keeling over. 

Hanzo Shimada wasn’t quite sure what had made him stop in this particular town. There wasn’t much to it. A little motel with this bar next door, a few shops, a diner and a gas station. Cute little houses that were obviously in need of an update, but cozy nonetheless. Rolling fields as far as the eye could see. 

All things considered, it was a postcard perfect small country town. Which absolutely cleared no part of his confusion. He lifted the beer to his lips again, staring across the room at a slowly dimming neon sign. He had considered the fact that maybe it was the heat that made him stop and get a room for the night. Maybe he was tired of driving; he’d been on the road for almost 18 hours straight. 

Maybe he was stalling his destiny. Coming up with excuses to stay away from that big city that would take away what little life he had left that was actually his own. 

He drained the rest of his beer. 

He fought over the idea of getting another beer here or buying a twelve pack at the general store and taking it back to his room. As nice as the smoky darkness was, the jukebox crooning about making horses drink beer was giving him a headache. But going outside right now meant going back into that heat. It made him tired just thinking about it. 

He sighed, and pulled a cigarette from the pack next to him. To his left, closer than comfortable, he heard a lighter click. Instincts roared to life, and he pushed himself away from the sound, hand finding the butt of a knife on his belt. His head snapped toward the sound, and—

There stood what was possibly the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, leaning over the side of his booth, extending a light. He looked a bit sheepish. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle ya. Just figured a pretty thing like you shouldn’t have to light their own cigarettes.” His voice was somehow soft and dripped like honey through every single part of Hanzo’s mind, sticking up the gears and bringing all thoughts to a crawl. 

After a moment, the man moved forward, catching the end of the cigarette still hanging from his mouth with the flame, before flipping the lighter closed. “I’m Jesse, by the way.” He said, grinning in a way that made his eyes dance with neon reflection and should honestly be a sin. 

“Hanzo,” he replied quietly, feeling himself relax as he took in the sight of Jesse, with eyes the color of whiskey by a fire, sun-kissed skin, and hair falling in gentle swoops and curls framing his face in too-perfect kind of way. “And thank you.”

“Aw, no problem a’tall, darlin.” 

He straightened, and walked around to the front of the booth. This gave Hanzo a full show of the too tight black t-shirt, faded designs too hard to make out in the dim light. It ended just a hair too short to meet the top of the overalls that hung from his waist, and a sliver of tan skin teased him. Back up to his face, there was dirt streaked across his cheek, and he was still wearing that same sinful smile. 

“So Hanzo. What brings something as gorgeous as you to a sleepy little town like this?” He lit a cigar, and the glow from the light once again illuminated his eyes and suddenly it was hard to breathe. 

“Just passing through on a business trip. I decided to stop, and continue when the sun went down.”  
Jesse nodded, reaching across the table for Hanzo’s empty bottle. “Good idea. That heat’s enough to melt the milk outta the sow. I’m gonna get you another beer. Be right back.” He winked before sliding out of the booth, and walking to the bar. 

The whole act gave Hanzo ample time to stare at what he was convinced was the best ass he’d ever seen. His mind wrestled over his comment though. He knew it was only a phrase, that milk could not actually melt out of a female pig, but he couldn’t understand why that was what he chose to say, instead of simply agreeing that it was hot outside. It almost angered him, how off-mark it was. 

But then that beaming smile was coming back towards him, and he could only brace himself for impact.  
—————

Three hours and several drinks later, Jesse was practically in his lap. “Sun’s almost gone, sugar... and you’re plastered. Guess you can’t leave me just yet.” After so much exposure, the warmth of the cowboy’s smile should be wearing off. But it seemed exponentially more potent than before. Maybe it was the liquor, maybe it was the human contact, maybe it was the fact that Hanzo had never felt so completely enthralled by someone in his entire life, but he was so glad this little town had called out to him to stop and allowed the wonder that was Jesse McCree to waltz into his life. 

“I have a room next door.” He said quietly, pushing his last half-drank bottle away. Jesse laughed quietly. “Well, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t walk you home?”  
What could only be described as a growl left Hanzo’s throat. “I am not interested in gentlemen, Jesse. I don’t want nice.”

Jesse watched him for a moment, head tilting in a way that made his hair fall to the side, neon marbling across his pretty features. “No... you want something rough enough to make you forget whatever you’re running from. Even just for tonight. You’ve done a good job of being tight lipped, but I’ve seen enough people in nice suits drink alone to know what stalling looks like. Darlin.” He added, calloused hands coming up, framing Hanzo’s face. He wanted to fight him, wanted to tell him it was rude to read so deeply into people’s personal thoughts. But those soft lips were moving in to press to his own, and he couldn’t remember ever being so completely ready for someone to kiss him. 

The kiss changed from gentle presses to needy, desperate, tongue in his mouth, hands roaming. Hanzo groaned into the other’s mouth, rolled his hips at the touch below his waistband. Jesse pulled away with a laugh. 

“You’ll probably be gone in the morning, but I’ll be damned if that’s gonna stop me from having some fun tonight.”  
—————

He spent longer than he would ever admit watching dawn play with Jesse’s features. He remembered the way he spoke about the little town, and his parent’s farm and how happy he was. How proud. 

What he wouldn’t give to feel even a fraction of that. 

He knew he should leave. He still had ten hours of driving ahead of him. He told his father he would be going straight through. 

His phone vibrated across the nightstand for the sixth time this morning, and he silenced it like all the others. 

When he turned back, those warm whiskey-brown eyes were wide and staring at him. 

“Well, aren't you a beautiful thing to wake up to.” Jesse mumbled, smiling. Hanzo was dazed for a moment, before a breath of laughter left him.  
“My plans got delayed. I figured... you could show me your farm. If you want to, that is. It’s just... hearing you talk about it last night was nice, and I thought-“  
“My mom’s gonna love you.”  
Hanzo flinched, staring at Jesse wildly. Jesse cackled, and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. “She loves it when I bring home company. Gives her someone else to cook for. C’mon let's get dressed! If we hurry, we’ll make it in time for French toast!” Blankets were flung off and Jesse rolled out of bed with far too much energy for it being so early in the morning. Hanzo felt a smile tug at his lips, and he moved to the edge of the bed. 

He hoped Jesse’s Mom liked him. He didn’t plan on leaving for awhile.


End file.
